


Игра

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Chikan, Frottage, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Игра

– Внимание, поезд отправляется, поезд отправляется! – объявил мелодичный женский голос в динамиках. – Следующая станция – Ояма. Ояма – следующая станция.  
Вагон качнуло, и Атсуши невольно схватился за первое, что подвернулось под руку, чтобы удержаться на месте. И только когда Имаи обернулся к нему, с веселым изумлением выгибая бровь, понял, что держится за бедро товарища. Крепко так держится. Наверное, стоило извиниться или просто сделать вид, что ничего такого не произошло, но Атсуши упустил удобный момент, заглядевшись на едва заметный румянец на бледных скулах повернутого к нему лица. Он подумал, что… ах, боже, да ни о чем он не подумал тогда. Просто скользнул ладонью чуть дальше, чуть откровенней, оглаживая маленькую напряженную ягодицу, и сам замер, задержал дыхание, не уверенный до конца в том, что даже при их странном формате отношений такое будет уместно. Но ресницы Имаи дрогнули, он медленно отвернулся, облизнул приоткрытые губы, смущенно опустил голову. Это все было игрой, их вечным подначиванием друг друга, когда ни один не знал ни причины, ни цели этой игры, но все равно не мог прекратить. Имаи и сейчас играл, испуганно косился на Атсуши, изображая из себя невинную жертву домогательств… Это было весело. Азартно. Просто немного подурачиться, сделать вид, словить несколько шокированных или гневных взглядов - в этом же нет ничего такого.  
Атсуши продолжал трогать Имаи, сжимая на удивление упругую и приятную на ощупь задницу, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что стало чуть жарче, чуть трудней дышать. Наверное, все дело в дерьмовых вентиляторах – этим летом они выходили из строя в поездах чуть ли не каждый день. Имаи почти не шевелился, замерев под его прикосновениями, и только вздрогнул и прогнулся, когда в какой-то момент Атсуши скользнул средним пальцем между ягодиц, сминая грубую ткань джинсов, проникая дальше – в горячую, чуть влажноватую от пота складку. Что было там, под мешковатыми штанами, нащупать не получалось, да Атсуши и не был уверен, что хочет именно этого. Достаточно было того, что Имаи подыгрывал: закрыл глаза и вцепился в поручень, завел руку назад, будто пытаясь оттолкнуть его. Атсуши понятливо перехватил его за запястье, зафиксировал так, чтобы это не причиняло дискомфорта. Не удержался и прижался грудью к его спине, щекой – к щеке, шепнул на ухо:  
– Жаль, что ты не в юбке.  
И едва не выпустил Имаи из рук, потому что тот глянул на него искоса, и его расширенные зрачки затапливали всю радужку – безумный, горячий взгляд. На секунду окатило паникой: что-то не так, он делает что-то не так. Но в этот момент Имаи издал едва слышный звук – что-то между стоном и хныканьем, и Атсуши чуть не воспламенился от внезапно пришедшего на смену панике острого возбуждения. Черт. Черт возьми. Да ведь он тащится! Ему правда нравится!.. Это не игра, не эпатаж, это… на самом деле? Черт.  
Атсуши, будто только что осознав, чем и где они занимаются, напряженно огляделся по сторонам. На них, как и всегда в таких случаях, старательно не обращали внимания. Полный вагон народу, но ты можешь делать все, что хочешь, они разве что отвернутся или отодвинутся подальше, чтобы не дай бог не оказаться вынужденным вмешаться, чертовы лицемеры. Только какой-то мужик лет сорока, с потным серым лицом и загорелой лысиной, тяжелым взглядом следил за движениями руки Атсуши. Еще и облизывался, скотина. Атсуши дождался, пока тот поймет, что его заметили, и демонстративно положил ладонь на талию Имаи, притянул его к себе. Мое. Пошел вон. Мужик понятливо сделал вид, что никуда не смотрел и ничего ему не надо, и отвернулся к окну.  
Пришедший в себя Имаи вопросительно глянул на него через плечо – судя по всему, он-то как раз был готов продолжать. Или… может, и правда просто так натурально придуривался?  
– Какой-то хер пялится, – сказал Атсуши громче, чем нужно, и уголок рта Имаи дрогнул, сдерживая улыбку. Он откинулся Атсуши на грудь, прижал пальцами его ладонь к своей талии… Он точно придуривался. А вот Атсуши уже не следовало обнимать его так плотно – если Имаи прижмется куда следует, то он заметит, тут уже не получится не заметить. И ему может стать неприятно. Или наоборот, он будет только доволен, что раскрутил Атсуши? В конце концов, он сам никогда не знал точно, в чем заключается их игра и какие у нее правила.  
– Внимание, мы прибываем, мы прибываем! – объявил голос диктора. – Станция Нака-Итобаши, мы прибываем на станцию Нака-Итобаши!  
– На следующей, – сказал Имаи, и Атсуши молча кивнул. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловко из-за того, что возбуждение и не думало спадать. И странно счастливым от того, что Имаи все-таки прижался ягодицами к его паху и не отстранился тут же. Во что бы они ни играли, Атсуши готов был играть до конца.  



End file.
